


Bad Moon Rising | Werewolf!Seth Rollins

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [166]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Death, Demons, F/M, Halloween, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: Pairings: Werewolf!Seth Rollins x Werewolf!ReaderFeaturing: Y/n, Seth Rollins, Buddy Murphy, Unnamed Female Character, Akam, Rezar, Finn Balor/Demon King, Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson.Summary: Seth attempts to ease y/n into being a werewolf, but it doesn’t go according to plan.WARNINGS: supernatural themes, a/b/o dynamics, witchcraft, death, character deathWord Count:2243
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	Bad Moon Rising | Werewolf!Seth Rollins

Your gaze intensified on the back of Seth’s head, as he leads you through the woods.

Seth let out a grunt. Grumbling something underneath his breath.

“I can feel your judgy stare burn holes through the back of my skull.” Seth grunted. Rolling his eyes. While you just continued to glare at him.

“Well, it’s not every day you find out werewolves are real, and you are now one of them.” You spoke. Stilling glaring at him. Seth stopped himself from rolling his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I had no other choice.” Seth defended himself. Turning around to face you. you stopped yourself from running into him.

“Yeah, you did.” You shot back.

“You were going to get dragged to hell, all because the devil has a kink about virgins. Trust me being a werewolf is much better than being a bride to some homicidal selfish lunatic.” Seth shouted.

“You took my right way.” You yelled. Making Seth let out a frustrated huff. You were bringing his blood pressure up, and not in a good way.

“Be thankful, that you are a werewolf and not a bride to the devil.” Seth hissed out.

“Thankful?” You scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Seth grunted.

“How can I be thankful when my whole life has been ruined.” You growled. Eyes flashing yellow. Hands balled into fists. You unclenched them as you felt something sharp pierce your skin. You starred in shock at the palm of your hand, then your fingers, which had claws. Your breathing got heavier. Seth’s whole demeanour changed into a look of sympathy.

“I can’t go back home. What if I lose control and hurt somebody?” You sobbed out. Tears pricking your eyes. Your yellow eyes disappearing and turning back to e/c.

Seth quickly rushed over to you. grabbing a hold of your hands. his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hands.

“Hey, look at me.” He spoke. As he heard your heartbeat sped up rapidly. Your breathing getting heavier by the second.

You looked up at him through tear-filled eyes.

“I promise you; I won’t let that happen. I’ll teach you how to control it. I’ll be with you through every full moon, every issue.” Seth spoke. You nodded your head. Making tears fall from your eyes and onto your cheeks. Seth wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

“Come on, we have to get to shelter. I need to prepare you for your first full moon.” Seth spoke. Letting go of one of your hands. His other hand still holding your other hand. He turned around and started to pull you along with him.

“What?” You gasped out.

“New beta’s have trouble controlling their shifts. And since you were turned on a full moon, and well it is still out, you are a risk. So, all I have to do is restrain you by chaining you up and watch you.” He spoke. Making your eyes widen in fear.

“Chain me up.” You gasped out. A sudden rush of dread washed over you.

“Don’t worry, once you control your shifting, you won’t need to be chained up.” Seth spoke. Smiling as his house came into view. You on the other hand felt like you couldn’t breathe.

Seth continued to pull you towards the front gates. Your eyes caught sight of a piece of led pipe leaning against the fence. You grabbed it quickly. Gripping it tightly. Without a thought, you swung it directly into the back of his head. Whacking him hard.

Seth let go of your hand. As his head pounded in pain. Both his hands gripping the side of his head. You quickly ran off, leaving Seth to clutch his head.

“Damn it, y/n.” Seth groaned in pain. Seth heard the sound of the front door open. Then a bunch of footsteps rushing over to him.

“Are you okay?” Buddy asked. Crouching down in front of Seth.

“Go find her, she shouldn’t be too hard to find, she’s new, she can’t mask her scent, she reeks of fear and desperation.” Seth grumbled. Buddy stood up.

Akam, Rezar and Buddy nodded their heads. All looking at each other before going their separate ways.

Seth’s headache slowly disappeared. Seth’s eyes flashed red, as he composed himself. He needed to find you now before you killed someone.

Your breathing got heavier, as you bolted out of the woods. Tree sticks scratching, nipping and poking your skin. Your legs felt like they were on fire, as well as your lungs.

You felt a rush of relief wash over you as you broke the tree line. The horizon of the small town coming into view.

You quickly sprinted. Just as you were halfway there, you felt a body collided with yours. Tackling you to the ground.

“Hey, there pretty thing, can’t have you running loose in town now, can we.” The guy spoke. Sitting on your stomach. Pinning your hands above your head.

“Let go of me.” You grunted. Trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

“No, can do.” He spoke. His orange hair getting in his face. He quickly moved his other wrist towards your other wrist, to intertwine your wrists together. He moved his hand away and pinned both your wrists together. While his other hand fixed his hair.

“Come on.” He spoke. His grip on your wrists tightening, as he stood up. Legs on both sides of you. you quickly took the opportunity of raising your leg and kicking him in his private parts.

He quickly let go of your wrists. His hands cupping his bulge with both hands. while you scrambled to stand up and took off running. You pushed yourself to run faster. Finally reaching the small town you called home.

The only person you could think of that could help you was your friend who claimed she did magic. Maybe she could help you fix this. you ran as fast as your legs could take you to your friend's little shop.

You quickly grasped the door handle opening it and stumbling into the shop. Closing the door behind you and locking it. You quickly closed the blinds on the door, then closing the blinds on the windows to the shop.

“Hey, y/n, what are you doing?” Your friend spoke.

“I need your help.” You barely gasped out. Turning to face her. Every muscle ached. Your lungs burned. Looking at her in desperation. Your friend's expression dropped into a look of worry. She exited the corner coming over towards you.

“Where have you been?” She spoke. Cupping your jawline and inspecting the scratched on your face.

“The woods. They are after me.” You cried.

“I told you not to go into the woods.” She fumed.

“Elise convinced me.” You mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame.

“Course, she did. I bet if she told you to jump off a bridge you would.” She hissed out. Giving you judgy eyes.

“She’s dead, she summoned a demon, who turned out to be the devil, he killed her.” You replied. Nervously fidgeting.

“Oh, bloody hell, and now he is after you?” She huffed. Moving away from you and going back behind the counter. Looking at herbs.

“No, the werewolf who saved me, then turned me, and his pack are after me. Anyways, I need you to undo this.” You pleaded.

She suddenly stopped what she was doing. Gulping. You heard her heartbeat spike up.

“The only cure is to kill you.” She spoke. Making your heart drop to your stomach. You tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out.

“I’m sorry, y/n.” She spoke. You let out a gasp of pain as you felt every blood vessel burn. Your head throbbed in intense pain.

“I really am, but I hate werewolves. They killed my entire family.” She hissed. Giving you a sinister look. She smiled evilly as the doorknob rattled.

“And with you being a werewolf, I can draw out the alpha who turned you, and his pack.” She spoke. Something inside of you snapped. That’s two friends who have betrayed you now. A fury of rage washed over you. all you could think about was tearing her from limb to limb.

You fought through the pain. Your eyes flashing yellow. claws appearing. You let out a snarl. Making your friend's heartbeat increase faster. She doubles her magic on you. but you pushed through it. Maybe it was all the fury you felt towards her helping you push through.

“You’re still weak, y/n, there is no way you’ll beat me. You only reach your full strength when the moon is at its full peak. Your no match for me.” She taunted.

“You betrayed me.” You growled. As blood started to pool out of your nose. As you finally stood in front of her.

You plunged your right hand into her rib cage. Your claws tearing into her skin. The tips of your claws piercing her heart. Making her stop her spell. Gasping. Her hands gripping your right arm, trying to pry it away. Your other hand raised in the air, ready to slash her throat but the door opened. Revealing the guy who tackled you.

“Don’t.” He shouted. But it was too late. Your claws came down. Slashing her throat. She let out a gurgled gasp. Her hands slipping from your arms.

“Motus.” She weakly spoke. You quickly got thrown back with such force. Your back hitting the shelves filled with mini bottles. Your friend collapsed to the ground as blood poured out of her.

Something started to burn your skin. You let out a cry of pain. The guy, you assumed was one of Seth’s beta came rushing over to you. Helping you up. He hissed as his skin burned.

He grabbed both of your blood-stained hands. Which prompted you to look down at them in horror. A choked gasp left your mouth. Tears filling up your eyes. You felt like your heart was stuck in your throat.

The sound of a heartbeat decreasing, as well as the smell of blood, caught your attention. You looked in the direction of it. Seeing your friend's body spasm. Choking on blood. Your heartbeat drummed in your eardrums, as you continued to look at her, an intense amount of guilt washed over you. _What have you done, you thought to yourself._

A hand grabbed the side of your face and pulled it towards them.

“Everything is going to be okay; you’re going to get through this.” He reassured you. it didn’t help, it didn’t make you feel better.

“How? I’m a werewolf, and I just lost control and killed her. I killed my friend, I…. killed her.” You sobbed. One of your hands cupped your mouth. As sobs wracked through your entire body. His hands-on the side of your face seemed to be the only thing keeping you from falling.

You didn’t notice Seth walk into the small shop, but Buddy did. Seth walked up to Buddy and you.

“I’m a murder, I’m a monster.” You sobbed out. Making Seth’s and Buddy’s hearts ache. Seth gave Buddy a silent command all from a look.

Buddy’s hands slipped from the side of your face. He took a step back. Making you cry harder. Seth quickly took his place. His hand gripping your chin pulling it up to look at him. You shook your head to the side. Suddenly feeling scared Seth was going to kill you.

“Look at me.” Seth commanded. You shook your head. Closing your eyes.

“Look at me.” Seth commanded again. Eyes changing red. This made you suddenly open your eyes. Lips trembling.

“Please don’t kill me.” You begged. Seth let out a sigh. His red eyes fading and turning back to dark brown.

“Hey, I’m not going to kill you, and you aren’t a monster. Accidents happen. I told you I would help you, I will never lead you astray.” Seth reassured you. Making you nod your head. Looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Seth’s other hand stroked the side of your face.

Seth gave you a reassuring smile. His hand slipping away from your chin. He wrapped his arms around you. pulling you closer to his body and hugging you tightly. Your head buried in his chest. As you wrapped your arms around him.

Seth looked over his shoulder. Looking at Buddy. Then mouthed “Clean this up.”. Buddy nodded his head. Following his alpha’s commands…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。

Balor poured himself a drink. Then put the decanter bottle on the table, as well as the lid on the decanter bottle. Balor picked up the glass. Bringing it up to his lips. Taking a sip of it.

“Bummer, you lost your new bride to the fleabag.” Anderson spoke.

“But we promise you, we will find you a new bride.” Gallows spoke. Balor took another sip before turning around. Swallowing the liquor.

“There’s no need.” Balor spoke. Smiling at them.

“But…” They started to protest but Balor cut them off.

“You see, y/n is still useful, after all. Especially since she just set her path to hell.” Balor stated. Smirking at them.

“I’ll get to see her after all. She will be my queen.” Balor smirked. Bringing the cup up to his mouth and taking another sip….


End file.
